powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DeeeFoo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Intangibility Cancellation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 03:21, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Elemental Mimicry Since you fixed the grammatical/punctuation errors on this, mind checking all the other elemental/energy mimicries/physiologies? They use the same pattern. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:45, July 22, 2014 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason some members full-page Edits mess compacted Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:27, January 28, 2016 (UTC) 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:40, January 28, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, November 23, 2017 (UTC) 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery, if there isn't one it's your job to make it. Series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Main pic in the infobox. If you change it, you have to move the old one to Gallery. You make one with Add features and media on the right side of edit area. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:29, February 5, 2018 (UTC) He isn't a user Actually the answer is still no. Here is the entry from Methods of Flight- Gyrokinetic flight: "Flies by controlling the gravity around the user" Fujitora is only levitating, not flying. If he was a user of flight, then he would only be a user of Geokinetic Flight as he is using a rock to fly with. Gyrokinetic flight is only using gravity around the user to fly, nothing more and nothing less.SageM (talk) 23:44, February 5, 2018 (UTC)SageM When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason some members full-page Edits mess compacted Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:25, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Also Called, Capabilities, Techniques, etc. all have blue Edit next to them, those are sections. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:27, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Please stop changing the name of the Haki. We use the japanese names for all of the one piece powers and characters. So stop changing it already.SageM (talk) 23:40, February 13, 2018 (UTC)SageM We always use the japanese names for One Piece. For example all the devil fruits we always use the japanese names for them instead of the english ones because its more accurate. There is no reason to use the english names when the japanese ones work far better. its pretty much the same with every power power and user on this wikia. Unless there is a valid reason to do so, we use the official japanese name since its technically the accurate name. There is no reason to use the english names, so please stop changing them. As they will always be changed back.SageM (talk) 20:00, February 14, 2018 (UTC)SageM Plus several of the One Piece Wikia Admins are users on this wikia, and they prefer to use the japanese names, so we use them as well.SageM (talk) 20:02, February 14, 2018 (UTC)SageM Why fix what isn't broken? The japanese names work much better and are technically the actual and original names of the powers, as the english names of the powers didn't even get translated as such till much later.SageM (talk) 20:19, February 14, 2018 (UTC)SageM I honestly have no particular opinion either way, as long as the item/energy/thingie clearly stated. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:27, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Actually it doesn't obscure there meaning at all, since thats what they are called in the first place. You do realize that the One Piece series is technically in japanese right? And even the english translations of the manga still use the romanized japanese names of the powers too right? Only the anime uses the english names of the Haki. So you point is invalid.SageM (talk) 19:47, February 15, 2018 (UTC)SageM I know him, Sage tends to get passionate about things. As I really don't want to let this degenerate into one of the edit/undo messes I'd advice you two to talk over it, with the understanding that neither I or Imouto-tan (also admin) care either way, so you're pretty much even ground here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:50, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Also most wikia's by definition use the official japanese name for the powers and names of characters. So I am not sure why your complaining since thats how most wikias work, even the One Piece your so fond of does the same, as does Bleach, Naruto, and a thousand other series. The Japanese names are official and always will be, regardless if a series is translated into english or not. This even includes anime series that are translated as well, as a ton of them only use the japanese names of powers and attacks. As Imouto already told you, there is no reason to change the power names as long as they are described.SageM (talk) 19:52, February 15, 2018 (UTC)SageM The Haki powers are clearly explained and described on the pages, so whats the point in changing them if they already explain what they do and what they are for? Your complaint is only really valid if you don't know what they do, but thats not the case. So its doesn't matter if you add the english name as thats the only reason why you would need it.SageM (talk) 20:00, February 15, 2018 (UTC)SageM Actually there meaning is still conveyed perfectly on this wikia. You seem to be missing the point. Your claim only means something if the power isn't described, but considering that we have captions that describe the power in full, and things like Santoryu can be easily understood by simply looking at the name of the power the user is listed on. So i am not sure why you are worried about it not being understood when its already blatantly obvious that it already is, simply based on captions and page names. So there isn't any need to change them to english unless they power isn't being described, and thats the entire point. Its a matter of it being understood which I already explained to you that it is. Unless you can prove that the powers aren't being described or understood on this wikia, then you shouldn't really have any complaints about whether or not they are in official japanese.SageM (talk) 20:40, February 15, 2018 (UTC)SageM Also something like Santoryu is easily described as the word "San" means three in japanese. And most children already know how to count in japanese and the words are easy to remember, Personally I don't mind it being in english or japanese, but the only reason you want to change it is because you don't understand it otherwise. Which isn't really a valid complaint as Imouto already explained, as everything is fully explained and described to you so there shouldn't be any misunderstanding here. So unless there is an honest truly valid reason other then I don't understand, then there is no reason to change the name. Yes there are some powers on here that are changed from japanese to english, but those powers aren't described or explained well enough that they required the change, but in this case Haki and Devil Fruits don't require any changes as the captions are clear enough on the subject. Also your complaint holds one other error, since you were complaining that the names are in romanized japanese, but the word "Haki" itself is a romanized word as well, So unless you plan to change that too, then there isn't any point in making the change to english either.SageM (talk) 20:52, February 15, 2018 (UTC)SageM I...honestly have no real opinion about this one way or another, I didn't even notice until now. Gabriel456 (talk) 15:16, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Certainly, go ahead. We try to find something that shows the power being used but sometimes/often (depends of the power really) those are either hard to find or the available ones simply don't look that good, so if you can find reasonably good pic which shows the power in use go ahead and add it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Please check the Gallery, there's already gif about Kizaru/Borsalino in Manga/Anime section. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:21, April 8, 2018 (UTC) When replacing images. Most of the pictures you have tried to add don't really even show the power in action, as they are either to small, the quality is horrible, or the image simply makes it impossible to tell what the user is doing. Don't upload a new picture unless you are absolutely certain that you can make out what the user is doing. Also don't replace pictures that already demonstrate the power or that are already in the gallery. As the Bolin lavabending was already in the gallery long before you added a new version of it.SageM (talk) 00:21, April 11, 2018 (UTC)SageM The picture you added to Elemental Telekinesis is impossible to see what Aang is doing. You say you can see it, but you actually can't see anything. Animations clearly have to be visible without having to squint ones eyes to see just what they are doing. It has to be totally and completely visible, not just some small animation that takes a magnifying glass just to see. You can't even see what Aang is doing even if you enlarge the picture. Animations and pictures have to be at least 300px or larger, and they have to be clear enough that you can actually tell what they are doing. Most of your new animations are too small to see or the quality is far to bad to make out any details, Details cannot be tiny, they have to be large. They have to be large enough that you can see what they are doing even without having to enlarge the picture. If you can't manage to find a picture that shows or does that, then please don't bother changing the image. Kuo already explained this to you before. If you can't find a good enough image, then don't change the picture no matter what you might think of it.SageM (talk) 00:38, April 11, 2018 (UTC)SageM Just a note: you can change the size of the main pic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:52, April 11, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. for some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:51, April 17, 2018 (UTC) You can switch editors under preferences. And editing sections is simple, there is a word marked edit on each of the sections on each page. just click on that.SageM (talk) 18:19, April 17, 2018 (UTC)SageM There is a pencil icon at the top of each section, and next to it is the word edit. All you need to do is click on that. Editing the entire page should only be done if you are adding a quote or changing the caption or infobox, otherwise only do section edits.SageM (talk) 18:22, April 17, 2018 (UTC)SageM You mean Source? It's button on top, but you can make it the default setting in Preferences. That said, sounds like something you might want to report to Community Central. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:27, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Matter Surfing --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:59, April 19, 2018 (UTC) User with "in (x)" only at the end. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Sabo (One Piece); only Pirate Warriors 3 --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:17, May 8, 2018 (UTC) One Piece has powers other then Devil Fruits, so there is a very large distinction. Life Return is one of them, Science and chemical based powers are another. Black Clover has introduced things other then magic that exist in the series, such as Curses (why do you think Asta couldn't heal his arms after they were broken? the Anti-Magic swords don't work on curses, so they aren't considered magic.) So the answer is no, Asta is only a user of Magic Negation. Power Negation is for negating all types and forms of powers, not just one kind/variation.SageM (talk) 01:37, February 13, 2019 (UTC)SageM Its probably because devil fruits come in a large variety of powers, and aren't considered one type. So even if Blackbeard is only capable of negating devil fruit powers, the powers themselves span almost limitless possible forms and types. Black Clover only really has magic (and curses), so any negation in that series would simply be covered by Magic Negation solely. Also you shoud recall the that devil fruits are capable of doing things outside of their type, ie Awakening. Which they shouldn't be able to do and changes their very nature into something else. So its not truly one type of power.SageM (talk) 01:31, February 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM Except its still all considered one thing in the end....Magic. It may have a variety of types, but its still confined to Magic Negation either way. Unless something new happens that allows Asta to negate things other then magic, then he is always going to be a user of Magic Negation and nothing else. The Devil Fruits aren't magic, and they can mostly be explained by science (once Dr Vegapunk finally makes an appearance in the story to explain it all of course).SageM (talk) 02:08, February 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM Look I already answered your questions, please stop asking me the same thing over and over again.SageM (talk) 21:31, February 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM I'm not being disrespectful, I'm simply saying that there isn't anything more to say about him. He fits the definition of the power because its not confined to one type of power he is negating. Yes he may be negating devil fruits, but the the fruits themselves aren't what he is negating. He is negating the powers they grant. And the powers aren't confined to one thing, and its proven they can do far more then what they should be able too. He also has Object Negation as well, as devil fruits can be fed to objects/weapons/tools. Which makes him fit the power. Also Blackbeard hasn't shown the full extent of his power. yes he can nullify devil fruits powers by touching people, but considered how unique his powers and body are. That may not be the full extent of the Yami Yami No Mi's power. it can't really be clarified anymore then it already is. I can't give you anymore information then I already have.SageM (talk) 22:04, February 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM Yes, ask Imouto about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, February 15, 2019 (UTC) 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. In this case, Exoskeleton and every single Variations, their Variations and the Variations of those. Might go for few more still. I'd say closer to hundred pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:31, February 19, 2019 (UTC) By hand only, unfortunately. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:26, February 19, 2019 (UTC) ... yes ... An if it is just water, add her to Water Exoskeleton, and possibly Elemental Exoskeleton. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:51, February 19, 2019 (UTC) No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:56, February 19, 2019 (UTC)